dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Messenger Problem
Tails is having troubles sending messages to the correct destination on time, with only 3 messengers, Mally, Blu, and Spike to deliver the messages. Tails asks Spike for suggestions, and he tells Tails about a certain pony that can make the messaging system 20% cooler! Who is this pony? Why has Spike suggested hiring this certain pony? Find out in this episode of EFF agents! Story The episode starts out with Tails having problems organizing letters and packages his group has to send out, and rapidly getting new letters and packages, needing to be sent out ASAP. "My 3 workers can't send out all these in 2 seconds flat," Tails says with a sigh. "Why does it have to be summer, when everyone is trying to reach everyone?" Tails thinks for a long moment, then it hits him. "I'll ask my 3 workers for suggestions!" After most of the packages and letters were sent, Tails had a little chat with his 3 workers, Mally, Blu, and Spike. Mally and Blu didn't have much to say, other than suggesting to hire some of the flying agents that had really important jobs, that couldn't be ignored. But Spike had a good suggestion. "Why not get Dash?" Spike said, chewing on gems. "Rainbow Dash. She could deliver the letters and packages in 2 minutes flat." "Great idea!" Tails says, suddenly craving Spike's idea. "Let's get Rainbow Dash. But how?" Spike exchanges blank faces with Blu and Mally. "Maybe ask Twilight or Applejack?" Mally suggests, flapping her wings. "They're good friends of Rainbow Dash." "Great!" Tails says, jumping out of the pile of letters he was sitting in. "I'll do that tomorrow at breakfast!" The next day at breakfast, Tails asks Twilight and Applejack how to get Rainbow Dash to work for the messaging system. "Why do we have a messungin' system again?" Applejack asks. "What happuned to tha post office?" "Kialon island doesn't have a post office...." Twilight Sparkle points out, before Tails could speak up. "That's why our messaging system is so busy." "Anyways, we could get Dash by sending her a letter." Twilight suggests, eating a hay pancake. "She'll obviously come here via magic mirror, and BOOM! There's your messenger that's super fast...like Sonic!" Tails thanks Twilight and Applejack before going to the post office floor in the HQ. He writes a letter saying: Dear Rainbow Dash, Your dear friends, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, Have suggested for me to write you a letter so you can help the EFF messaging system. Spike says you could deliver our trouble in 2 minutes flat! Please come here, to Kialon island, Condilion, via magic mirror. From, Tails Tails sends Blu to send the later via magic wormhole. The next afternoon, Rainbow Dash gladly jolts into the HQ lobby. "I hear ya need someone fast to deliver messages?" Rainbow Dash says, flapping her wings. "I hear yon Sonic already has an important job, so here be I, Rainbow Dash!" "Dash!" Applejack and Twilight say, hugging Dash. "Great! Now, follow me." Tails says, flying to the post office floor in the HQ. "Send these 5 letters to the correct destination. Here's a map." Tails hands Dash a map. "No prob! Here I go!" Rainbow Dash zoomed out of there. She return in 5 minutes! "For a newbie, I sure am good!" That night, there was a party in the pavilion, organized by Dogkid. The pavilion was covered in rainbow decorations to welcome Dash, and tables full of cake, pizza, juice, and more. Rainbow Dash did a Sonic rainboom, making all the agents stare in amazement! "Dash, you're now a official EFF agent, working as a deliverer!" Dogkid says, handing Rainbow Dash a badge saying "EFF". All the agents clap to congrat Dash on her success. Dash felt like a hero. She'd felt like that many times, but being the spotlight, it felt great! After the party, Dash found herself sleeping in the room of Applejack and Twilight. Rainbow Dash ended up moving to Kialon island for her duties as an agent. THE END Category:Season 1 episodes